menirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Ewan z Trempenu
Magistr Ewan z Trempenu, také známý jako Evžen z Trempenu, Ewan Fialový nebo Fialový čaroděj, je magistr na cestách z řádu Oculus Videns. Život Dětství Ewan se narodil v roce 281 ve vesnici Klobzolka v severozápadním Meneáru, nyní leží v Chladrovském vojvodství. Jeho otec, lovec, známý pod jménem Drahuš, mu dal jméno Evžen. Výchově svého třetího syna se ovšem moc nevěnoval a přenechal ji Martě, Evženově matce. Když byly Evíkovi pět let, projevilo se u něj jeho kouzelné nadání. Jeho matka po tom zjištění mnoho nocí proplakala, protože věděla, že kdyby na něj přišli Synové vlka nebo lovci čarodějnic, čekal by ho zlý osud. Trempenští sluvané se magie velice bojí a Marta nebyla výjimkou. Kdyby to nebyl její syn, nikdy by ji nepadlo se mu snažit pomoci. Marta jeho schopnosti až do jeho jedenácti let ukrývala, kdy Evžen omylem zapálil stodolu. Tato nešťastná událost by se snad i ututlala, kdyby onen oheň neměl fialovou barvu. Lovci čarodějnic ho odvezli až do Meteorské lóže Oculus Videns. Tam bylo rozhodnuto, že chlapec bude převezen do Aldereinu, aby v Universitas Videns nastoupil ke studiu. Na Univerzitě získal jméno Ewan. Studentská léta Po roce učení zvládl Ewan používání glyfů a symbolů, po třech letech ovládl telekinezi i magické střely a vytváření silových polí a po pěti letech pokročilá omračovací a svazující kouzla. Ve studentských duelech mezi vrstevníky byl nepřekonatelný. Vyrostl z něj pohledný mladík s dlouhými havraními vlasy a bystrýma očima. Mezi studenty byl oblíbený a on si to hodně užíval. Našel na Univerzitě domov, který nikdy neměl. V roce 298 ukončil učňovské studium a rozhodl se, že nechce pokračovat na Facultas Magistrorum. Místo toho se přidal do spolku Bojových čarodějů. Tito kouzelníci se mají za úkol vystopovat nebezpečné čaroděje v Císařství (nejčastěji odpadlíky z Oculus Videns) a přivést je před spravedlnost. Ewan zažil nejtvrdší výcvik života, musel podstoupit tělesná i mentální mučení. Bylo nesmírně důležité získat dostatečnou resistenci, protože odpadlíci by mohli využít sebemenší slabinu. Měsíc se postil, chodil po žhavých uhlících, plaval pod ledem zamrzlého jezera. Ewana nic neodradilo. Po dvou letech, v roce 300, byl jeho výcvik konečně u konce. První úkol Ewan byl přidělen k muži jménem Keliadan. Keliadan byl zkušený mág, který už dopadl mnoho odpadlíků. Před několika týdny upoutaly jeho pozornost zvěsti o tom, že z vesnic při pobřeží Mlžného moře se ztrácí lidé. Zjistil, že v Port Cullisu koupil nějaký pirát jménem Filip tři tucty černochů, které odvezl až do Zapovězené zátoky. To bylo velmi podezřelé. Keliadan s Ewanem se tedy vydali do Terrowindu, kde se doslechhli o kultistovi Bezejmenné, který skrytý na opuštěném ostrově provádí ohavné pokusy s lidskými těly. Keliatan si tedy pronajal loď i s posádkou a příštího dne vypluli. Lodník, který je převážel, byl jeden z nekromantových spojenců, kteří mu na ostrov dováželi zásoby. Uvědomil si, co asi dva kouzelníci z Oculus Videns mají v úmyslu a rozhodl se, že nekromantovi oba předá. Přimíchal jim do pití uspávající jed. Oba čarodějové měli plné ruce práce přípravy na boj s nekromantem, takže je ani nenapadlo lodníka podezřívat. Po požití jedu oba usnuli. Lodník je oba spoutal a zamkl v kajutě v podpalubí. Po půl hodině se Ewan probudil. Díky svému výcviku získal vyšší odolnost vůči jedům, na rozdíl od starého Keliadana. Ewan se pokusil probudit svého společníka, ten ovšem spal tvrdě. Pomocí kouzla se mu podařilo vyklouznout z pout, když v tom lodník vstoupil do kajuty. Vyděšeně křikl a hmátl po kuši. Ewan proti němu vyslal magickou střelu, ale minul. Lodník vystřelil a čaroděj v poslední chvíli uhnul. Šipka proletěla a zabodla se do hlavy spícího Keliadana. Ewan tomu nemohl uvěřit, tak zkušený čaroděj a zemřel takhle uboze. Popadl ho strašný vztek a shromáždil v sobě všechny své síly. Namířil na lodníka prstem, ze kterého vyletěl ohromný fialový plamen, který toho nebožáka spálil na prach. Ewan s hrůzou v očích pozoroval, jak se oheň rozšířuje po dřevěných stěnách kajuty. Chtěl oheň odvolat, ale bylo moc pozdě. Ewan popadl svou tornu, vyběhl na palubu. Tam na něj zaútočili ostatní členové posádky. Vzteklý čaroděj vyvolal znovu fialový oheň a spálil je na prach. tím ovšem také zapálil loď ještě více. Vyházel několik dřevěných beden přes okraj a vrhl se do chladné vody. Ve vodě doplaval k jedné z beden a položil se na ní. Syčící voda se dírami nahrnula do podpalubí a loď se začala potápět. Po téměř hodině se objevila na obzoru loď. Ewana naplnila naděje, když uviděl, že se blíží k němu. Loď se blížila a síly ho začínaly opouštět. Poslední co viděl, než omdlel, byly její černé vlajky. V zajetí nekromanta Když posádka kapitána Filipa viděla plovoucího muže na bedně, naložili ho a přidali k ostatním nebožákům, které vezli pro nekromanta. Ewan se probudil v chladné jeskyni, v ukrutných bolestech. Nebylo to ovšem jen z únavy. S hrůzou zjistil, že jeho levá ruka není jeho. Někdo ji v zápěstí usekl a přišil mu jinou, ruku černocha. Příšerně to bolelo a nemohl s ní vůbec hýbat. Po pár dnech naštěstí bolesti povolily a Ewan začal získávat v levé ruce cit. Nemohl ovšem už čarovat, tato cizí ruka nezvládala jemné gesta, které se Ewan roky učil. Navíc, jeho magické síly se mu stále nevrátily. Ewanovi nezbývalo než čekat na smrt, usínal a probouzel se v bolesti a beznaději. V zajetí nekromanta byl Ewan 6 let, což mohl sledovat jen podle čárek na stěně jeho jeskynního výklenku. Během těch let se několikrát pokoušel utéct, nikdy ne úspěšně. Ač mu bylo pouhých pětadvacet let, všichni ostatní vězni ho měli za vychrtlého starce. Možná i díky tomu se mu podařilo tak dlouho přežít. Nekromant naštěstí nikdy nezaznamenal jeho schopnosti, jinak by byl Ewan jistě už dávno mrtvý. Celé měsíce toužil už končit to utrpení, vyvolat znovu fialový oheň, který by pohltil jeho zohavené tělo. A poté se v Jámě jednoho dne objevil trpaslík jménem Took. Návrat do Aldereinu Ewan se vrátil do Univerzity v únoru 306, hned první lodí z Terrowindu. Ovšem jeho staří přátelé ho nepoznali. Před 6 zmizel pohledný mladík s dlouhými vlasy a vrátil se vyhublý stařec s pleší. Nakonec Ewana přijali a zajistili mu několika měsíční odpočinek. Během těchto dní Ewan nepřestal jíst, 6 let utrpení na něm zanechaly stopy. Během tří měsíců přibral 40 kilo. Jedno červnového dne se Ewan na sebe podíval v zrcadle a rozhodl se, že je na čase, aby se Ewan z Trempenu vydal znovu na cesty. Splnil magisterské zkoušky a získal pozici Magistra na cestách. Nyní cestuje Menirthem a je vždy k dispozici lóži, která se ocitne v nouzi. Schopnosti Ewan ovládá tajemnou bojovou magii. Jeho specializace jsou pavoučí spoutávající kouzla, odzbrojování, pokročilá telekineze, protikouzla. Mocným, ale i zákeřný spojencem jsou pro něj jeho zaklínadla Nachový plamen. Pro efekt dokáže Ewan na pár chvil levitovat a své oči nechat zářit. Beranidlo Ewanovo nejoblíbenější kouzlo je známo pod názvem Beranidlo. Ewan upřede z vláken fialové energie ohromný válec, který následně narazí mohutnou silou. Je to velmi mocné drtivé kouzlo, ale zaříkávání zabere poměrně dlouhý čas. Category:Hra - příběhy